Muirnait
by LadyRiona
Summary: ON INDEFINATE HOLD! Have you ever seen someone you love die before your eyes? I have, too many times...My father, my brothers, and last of all, my one and only love, Haldir ó Lorién...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Lord of the Rings, Haldir, Mirkwood, Helm's Deep, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, the Elvish I use, or the colours of Mirkwood. Everything belongs to the genius J. R. R. Tolkien, save the Elvish, in a sense, which indeed, I found it from a website. So, ergo, it is copyrighted to them. Enjoy the story, and please review.  
  
Honestly, disclaimers become very tedious after a while...  
  
Prologue  
  
"NO! Haldir!"  
  
"Arwenamin Moiré (My lady)! Mani naa ta (What is it)?"  
  
Moiré gasped for breath as she shot up in her bed, a cold sweat pouring down her face. She drew her hand over her heart and bit back another scream. She could still see it: the rain, the men and Elves, the stone fortress. It was all so real, yet only a dream. She could see him still. Moreover, she could still see his death. She would keep that from happening.  
  
Moiré finally shook her head, her blonde tresses of hair flipping wildly about her as she did so, saying, "I-I had a dream of Helm's Deep, and I saw Haldir there. I saw him die, Silawen!"  
  
"Oh, lass, that was only a dream. Lord Haldir is a very skilled warrior." Silawen patted the young Elf's arm.  
  
"But, I saw it! There were these things like Orcs-"  
  
"No Orc could kill Lord Haldir, you know that!"  
  
"Silawen! They were not Orcs! They were bigger, and more human-like! They seemed smarter! They seemed like they would be able to sense someone's weakness," Moiré exclaimed. "And I will do anything to prevent Haldir from dying."  
  
"Oh, do not be foolish, Moiré."  
  
"I will go to Helm's Deep and save him! I will fight!" she said, ignoring Silawen. "I will go whether anyone likes it or not. I will go by myself if I have to!"  
  
"Oh, Lady Moiré! You cannot do that! Your father and brothers will not let you! It would be an absurd thing for a lady of your status to do that!" the chambermaid said, appalled.  
  
"I do not care, Silawen! Haldir will die if I do not try to help him! You only fail if you fail to try," she murmured. "I will tell Father and my brothers, gather provisions and rations, then gain everyone's attention and see who is brave enough to go with me."  
  
"You really do love him." Silawen stood as she spoke.  
  
"Who?" Moiré cast a confused glance at her chambermaid and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Lord Haldir," Silawen said simply.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Silawen! My love life is none of you-" She stopped there and gained a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
Silawen smiled and asked, "Will ten do, lady? Including your brothers, that is, so I guess I will be gathering four more without them?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, that will do fine."  
  
Moiré finally stood out of bed as the first lights of dawn filtered into her room and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of tan breeches and a green tunic. She also pulled out leather armbands, a cloak and a pair of boots. When she finished dressing, she walked over to her vanity and pulled her hair back into a tight braid. After that, she left her room and slipped over to her father's quarters.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Moiré, what 'tis it?" her father asked upon hearing her quivering voice.  
  
"Father, I care not if you are going to be angry with me, but I have had a dream of Lord Haldir and his death. I wish to prevent it," she said outright.  
  
Her father sighed as he stepped out of bed. Indeed, he was fully clothed in a cloak, breeches, boots, a tunic, and any other armour he had to use.  
  
"I knew this day would come, daughter, and I hath dreaded it terribly, wishing it would never come."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Very well, you may go, as long as I may go with you, Moiré, and your brothers come as well," he said, gripping her shoulders. "Father, I had premeditated that and knew they would not let me leave without them," she said, smiling.  
  
"Good. Come, let us eat our breakfast," he said and slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into the hallway, towards the kitchen. When they reached it, they ate for the most part in silence.  
  
"So, Moiré, what is the way that you have planned to ride to Helm's Deep?" her father asked finally, breaking the silence that was nearing the line of being uncomfortable.  
  
"I do not have a way planned out yet, Ada, but I will soon," Moiré confessed after she and her father reached the dining hall after raiding the kitchen, munching on a piece of bread, standing up to walking over to her father.  
  
"You may want to quickly," the old Elf said, standing up with Moiré's help, his old joints creaking slightly. "Hannen lle, Moiré."  
  
"Lle naa creoso, Ada," she murmured back to him as he slipped his arm around her waist, escourting her out to the courtyard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a quick note to you all who read this, I don't much appreciate flames, so if you disapprove of my story, don't read it. Why go through the tedious work of reading something you don't enjoy just to discourage someone who is blossoming, or attempting to blossom their writing skills? So if you don't like it, just don't flame. If you really have something to say to me, email me and tell me there, please.  
  
Also, thanks to my beta for reading this over. I suggest you all go read her LoTR story, although it is a Legolas romance. Her name is Merenwen Luinwel up here, and she is an awesome writer with an awesome story. And thanks to all of you who read this and enjoy this. I hope to hear from you again soon in more reviews or constructive criticism in emails, please. Namaarie, mellonaminea (Farewell, my friends). 


	2. Author's Note

Oh my gosh, everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in.forever! I feel so evil, but I have a good excuse!! It is...*drum roll* school, can't find the plug in disk drive to my laptop, so I can't put the story on a disk, then I can't find an empty plug in near the computer to type it from my laptop to my updating computer. I'm so sorry, y'all.  
  
But, once I finish betaing (yeah, made that word up, lol) my beta's chapter, I'll fix mine up so you guys can read it since it's a little unclear in some parts, and it doesn't have so much detail. I'm just used to my usual writing style.  
  
But. if there is anything you guys would like to see in chapters I don't have done yet (I have up to Helm's Deep done, hoo-yah! But it's just the matter of getting them down here, right?), email me and I'll try to put them in there. But I have my good bits of romance here and there.  
  
Anyhow, rambled enough for an author's note, so I'll shut up now, lol. Uhm.Will try to update soon, everyone, so keep holding on! Don't hold your breath though, I don't want you to suffocate since it may take a while! *winks* Anyway, talk to y'all later!  
  
All for one, one for all, ~ Aramis of the Three Musketeers  
  
P.S. In the meantime, those of you who like the show Everwood, and haven't read it already, go read my Everwood story! It's finished, whoopee! And I'm waiting to see if I'll have any inspiration for a sequel. If you want to see a sequel to it, let me know and give me some ideas, and I'll work my best on it. See ya! 


	3. Chapter 1: Muirnait

Oh, my gosh, everyone. I'm so sorry! I should have updated sooner, but I was caught up in school and everything. But, excuses aren't worthy anything. I strictly remember writing that in a story, but I don't remember which one. Lol, anyway. Well, please, enjoy this. It's nice and long, and I don't own anything from the genius Tolkien's world. I won't start on who I do own, the list is too long.lol. Have fun!  
  
Chapter 1: "Muirnait"  
  
"When may I see you again, Lord Haldir?" Moiré asked his retreating form. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Meet me by the Nimrodel to-morrow afternoon when the sun is at its peak," he murmured before disappearing into thick wood, leaving Moiré to her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
The next day at the Nimrodel, Haldir was there already when Moiré arrived there. He was looking out at the woods on the other side of the river with his tan cloak over his shoulders and his hand resting on his sword hilt.  
  
"It is about time you arrived, Moiré. You must not keep one waiting, 'tis rude," Haldir said arrogantly, turning around to face her.  
  
"Lord Haldir," Moiré said quietly, laying a hand against his chest as she approached him.  
  
"Aye, Moiré?" he asked her, looking down into her blue eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking, right now?" she asked, her eyes shining with her youth.  
  
Haldir thought a moment, then said, "About how beautiful the woods are."  
  
"Oh," she murmured, sighing with barely contained disappointment. She turned around and began to leave, but Haldir placed a hand on her shoulder first.  
  
"What is it? Why are you leaving? I thought you needed to speak with me," he asked her in confusion.  
  
"Lord Haldir, if you do not see it now, then you never will," she replied, her eyes frowning at him. Her eyes mirrored every emotion that she ever felt about anything.  
  
He sighed and tilted her chin up with his index finger. He gazed down into her eyes and took a shuddered breath. "Amin hiraetha, Moiré (I am sorry)," he said. "Forgive me."  
  
"For what?" she asked. "There is nothing to forgive now."  
  
She smiled up at him, knowing he finally realized what she had meant and why she had come. She took a breath and closed her eyes, feeling Haldir cup her face with his hands. He looked down at her closed eyes and then kissed their lids. Her skin felt like satin against his lips, and he wondered why he had been too afraid to show her how he felt before. Her blonde locks fell over his hands, feeling like warm silk over his fingers.  
  
"Moiré," he said quietly, his lips a whisper away from hers.  
  
"Eru, kiss me if you are going to. You must not keep someone waiting, 'tis rude," she said with a playful smile, slipping her arms up around his neck.  
  
Haldir chuckled quietly before his lips settled on her own soft, rose petal ones. He caressed them gently, feather-soft, before pulling back to see her eyes closed. It was only a moment of passion, and had been over far to quickly. He kissed her cheeks, first one and then the other, and saw her eyes flutter open.  
  
"I would have thought you were better at this certain 'art,' Lord Haldir," she said, gently caressing the nape of his neck with her hands.  
  
"Haldir," he said automatically. "Call me Haldir, for it seems you and I are in for more than just a friendship, Muirnait."  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked before Haldir guided his lips to hers.  
  
"It means 'beloved' or 'little one' in the Old Tongue," he answered, mild desperation in his eyes.  
  
"Oh," Moiré said quietly.  
  
"And, here, I call you little one, for you are still small," he added with a faint smile.  
  
Little? He thought her little? She was not little, and she would not tolerate being considered it.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted, and completely forgotten for the moment, when she felt Haldir's lips upon hers again. He kissed her more desperately this time with a need and a passion that surprised her. A passion that was saved for after marriage, she thought, but was not quite sure and frankly her thoughts were a bit too scattered for her to think straight.  
  
She could not think. He was fogging her mind. Her thoughts were intercrossed and she was more confused then she had ever felt in her life. Her thoughts jumped around from one place to another, having no mercy. Moiré heard her own breath catch in her throat as the kiss deepened even more. They brought out the passion of the kiss until need of breath screamed in each one's mind.  
  
"Moiré," Haldir said, brushing a hand against her cheek.  
  
Moiré leaned into his touch and said, "Muirnait. Call me that, Haldir."  
  
"Muirnait," he amended, rubbing the pad of his thumb against her lips.  
  
"And I am not little, Haldir, so call me that only if you call me the other meaning," she said sternly, yet her voice was wistful.  
  
"Why did you wish to see me again apart from yesterday? You could not have known that this would happen, and our friendship would deepen in such a significant way."  
  
Haldir saw her frown and sigh, leaning against his chest.  
  
"I sensed it might happen, and was hoping against all hopes it would not," she said sadly.  
  
"Why is that, Muirnait?" Haldir brushed his hand over her hair, holding her close.  
  
"Because, my father, brother, and I are leaving to return to Mirkwood to- morrow at dawn. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but would not bring myself to it," she said woefully.  
  
Haldir looked devastated by this ill news. Instead of saying something he would later regret, he tilted her face up again and kissed her passionately. He kissed her as if he could thrive on it alone, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive right then.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were closed from passion still. He pressed gentle kisses over her face, then made his way back to her lips again. A moment later he started it all over for what must have been so preciously short a time, but to Moiré, it seemed forever since she was in his warm embrace.  
  
"Haldir," she said, stopping him by placing a hand against his cheek. "Please. This will only make it harder, Haldir."  
  
Haldir winced slightly at that, but recovered quickly, murmuring, "Then I want it to be as hard to say goodbye to-morrow as I am allowed to make it, Muirnait," against her lips.  
  
"Haldir," she said, her voice barely over a whisper as she felt her breath catch in her throat. "Please, Haldir. I do not want it to be so."  
  
However, it was too late. Her protests were drowned out by the reckless youth she felt in Haldir again as he kissed her fervently, passionately. Beautifully, she thought.  
  
Moiré brought her hands up behind his neck again, lightly caressing his neck. His hands played rhythmically up and down her back and the wind toyed with the ends of their hair.  
  
"Moiré!" a distant voice called, bringing the two out of their wake of romance.  
  
"My father is calling for me," she said, resting her brow against Haldir's.  
  
"Meet me here again after dinner to-night, Muirnait. Please," Haldir said.  
  
"Haldir-"  
  
"Please," he begged.  
  
"Moiré!" her father called again.  
  
"I will," she said, smiling.  
  
Haldir smiled back and kissed her quickly on her lips then disappeared into the wood, leaving Moiré there to run and answer her father's call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moiré," a soft voice said from beside her. "Where have your thoughts strayed, my friend?"  
  
Moiré turned slowly to face Estelwen, her best friend, riding beside her on their horses. She blinked in the bright sunlight as they rode into a glen and shook her head.  
  
"I just want to hurry up to Helm's Deep to save Lord Haldir," she said, remembering to refer to him as his proper title to others.  
  
"Do not bother calling him 'Lord Haldir,' sister," her eldest brother, Rowan, cried out to her as he dismounted his horse near a waterfall. "We all know that you both are courting."  
  
Moiré turned red as she said, "It is none of your business, brother, whom I am courting or not." She walked up behind him and planted her boot on his hindquarters, then extended her leg all the way, sending her brother to crashing into the water. She shrieked in surprise when he grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him.  
  
"Rowan!" she gasped when she came up after him pulling her under.  
  
"Moiré!" he said, mocking the shock on her face.  
  
"Children! We have a long rode ahead of us. 'Tis only been two hours since we left the fortress," Toror, their father, called to them with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, Father," they both said. Moiré grinned and suddenly dunked Rowan under the spring warmed water. Moiré jumped out of the water and onto her horse before Rowan could swim back up to the top and retaliate against her.  
  
"She-Elves," another of Moiré's brothers, Elemmiire, murmured as Moiré sped past him on her horse.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Elemmiire, for you might want to bite your tongue before it is cut out of your mouth," Estelwen said, playfully punching him on his arm.  
  
"Forgive me, Estelwen. But I would only permit that to happen if it were done by a she-Elf as beautiful as you," he said, making her blush.  
  
"Regular she-Elves," Moiré thought as she rode past her father and other brothers quickly, Rowan chasing her now.  
  
She rode faster and faster until she was unsure of being able to dodge trees and bushes. The wind whipped the hair that had escaped her braid around her face. The speed sent a thrill of exhilaration through her.  
  
Then she felt it. A pain so harsh and quick that it had her pulling the reins on her horse back until she stopped, then fall off to the side.  
  
"Moiré!" she heard the rest of the party call.  
  
She fought to keep her eyes open, but the pain in her chest had her falling into a world where pain was no more whilst she slept. She tried to wake up, but could not. She could hear her friends and family calling her and riding up around her.  
  
"Moiré," she heard Rowan say. She guessed it was he that lifted her up into his lap. She felt his fingers against her neck, checking for a pulse. "She is still breathing, Athair. Do not worry Estelwen. Wake up Moiré," he added in her ear. Finally, Moiré felt all consciousness leave her.  
  
About an hour later, Moiré felt herself bumping up and down rhythmically. She figured she was on a horse and found her guess right when she opened her eyes. She winced and pressed her hand over her thin, leather armour over her heart.  
  
"Good, you have awoken, Moiré," she heard her father say to her.  
  
"Father, what does 'athair' mean?" she asked suddenly, remembering what Rowan had said earlier.  
  
"It means 'father' in the Old Tongue, Muirnait," he told her, steering past a tree.  
  
"Haldir calls me 'muirnait,'" she murmured.  
  
"Hmm?" her father grunted, thinking she had spoken to him.  
  
"Nothing, Father. I was just saying that Haldir calls me Muirnait," she repeated, leaning her head back against his chest.  
  
"Do you love him?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course I love Haldir. Why else would I be on this trip to save him?" she asked, irony in her voice.  
  
"I know you love him like that. That is how your brothers love you. Do you love him more than family, like you would spend the rest of your life with him, daughter?" he asked, a stern gentleness in his voice.  
  
Moiré thought this over for a moment. She had never told Haldir she loved him, and had never thought the matter over either. She thought one time Haldir had said he loved her, but was not sure. He could have said anything, for he spoke in the Old Tongue, when she was under the intoxication of one of his marvelous kisses.  
  
"Yes," she said after a minute of thinking. "I do love him."  
  
She felt her father nod and sped the horse up slightly.  
  
*  
  
Night was descending upon the earth and it had been a few hours since Moiré's discussion with her father. They had ridden in silence, the only noises being the horses and the sounds of the forest. They were all on the alert, ready to fight at every irregular movement or sound in the forest.  
  
Suddenly, Kathel, another of Moiré's brothers, stopped.  
  
"Something is amiss here," he said, listening intently. "I can-  
  
Suddenly, he was pulled up into the low tree branch above him by long, sticky, hairy legs-or arms.  
  
"Kathel!" Rowan and Moiré shouted in unison. Moiré jumped off her horse and ran over to where Kathel had last been seen. When she looked up, she screamed and threw herself on the ground, rolling over.  
  
"What is it, Moiré?" Estelwen asked, jumping off and running over to Moiré.  
  
"No! Stay back! Spi-"  
  
Moiré was cut off as giant hairy, sticky legs and a full, two-part body emerged from the trees and pulled her up. She yelled a very unladylike oath at it.  
  
"Moiré!" Rowan yelled, drawing his sword and running over to the spider. He swung up at it, and feeling as if he was hitting nothing but air. Suddenly he heard a loud hiss, then a screech and felt his blade catch on something. He felt warm, sticky blood oozing down on his face and felt Moiré fall down into his arms. He quickly dodged to the left just in time to see the giant spider falling down onto the ground, his blade lodged into the thing's wicked, black heart.  
  
"Rowan," she murmured, throwing her arms around her brother's neck. "Kathel!" she added, finally remembering why she had been abducted only a moment before.  
  
Rowan set her down and pushed her away towards her father. He dislodged his sword and ran over to where he heard muffled grunts and shouts in the trees. He looked up and spotted his target. He immediately thrust his blade up, heard the horrid screech again and felt blood pouring down on his face. Kathel fell, bound in spider's web, onto the ground. Rowan quickly pulled him out of the way as the spider fell right where he had been lying.  
  
"Kathel!" Estelwen yelled upon seeing the blonde Elf bound in silver threads of web.  
  
"No!" Moiré's father thundered. "We must flee from here first, then tend to him!"  
  
Rowan threw himself on Kathel's horse and then pulled him up on it. He urged the horse on with his knees and sent the horse into a gallop, his own horse following with great speed.  
  
When they reached a spot they thought was safe, Moiré collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Rowan and Kathel both tumbled to the ground in Rowan's hurry to dismount. Estelwen steadied herself against her horse and closed her eyes, pressing a hand to her temples. Elemmiire rode beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Moiré's father and the rest of her brothers and the riding party all stopped and dismounted.  
  
Rowan pulled his soiled blade out of its sheath and wiped the black spider's blood from it on the grass. Then he began to break the strands of web from his brother's upper torso and face.  
  
"Athair," Rowan said when he finished pulling the sticky web from his brother.  
  
"Aye, son," Toror said, gathering the horses together and putting them in their own spot.  
  
"I must speak with you in private," Rowan said, walking over to him.  
  
"Let us gather firewood then, my son," Toror said.  
  
Moiré sighed and stood up. She pulled out her pallet from her horse's load and set in on the ground near the water. She lay down as Kathel came and sat beside her. She stared up at the stars as muttered something incoherently.  
  
"How are you feeling, brother?" Moiré asked him, still gazing at the stars.  
  
"How would you feel if you were to be a giant spider's meal, Moiré?" he asked sarcastically, glancing at her.  
  
Moiré returned the gaze, smiling, saying, "I was abducted to, but only you were to be a meal because they love you so."  
  
Kathel glared at her and tweaked her nose. "They must love you to, sister, for they attempted to have you as a meal."  
  
"True. And as though the spiders may love you, I love you more," Moiré said, sitting up and embracing her brother around his neck.  
  
"I love you as well, sister."  
  
Meanwhile, Rowan and Toror had walked a ways down the stream to gather firewood.  
  
"What is it that you needed to speak with me about, son?" Toror asked Rowan.  
  
"Have you told Moiré yet, Athair?" he asked, going directly to the point.  
  
Toror sighed as he picked up a piece of dry wood and turned to his son.  
  
"No, I have not, Rowan. I will tell her when she is ready. She is in love with Haldir. I do not think it would be best for me to tell her before she confesses her love to Haldir, do you agree?"  
  
"Aye, Athair, but she needs to know! It is not fair for her to live blindly without knowledge of who she is! She has to know!" Rowan said, sighing audibly and walking back to their campsite quickly, an irritated swagger in his stride.  
  
Toror sighed and knew his eldest son would never understand his wishes to keep secrets from his daughter.  
  
Special thanks to my beta, Merenwen Luinwel, and for Iarejedi for looking over this too. Again, sorry guys for taking so bloody long to update, but better late than never, huh? If you are an anonymous reviewer, and you want to know when I update, email me (my email is in my profile) and I'll put you on my mailing list, k? Anyhow, talk to y'all later!  
  
All for one and one for all, Aramis 


	4. Chapter 2: Do Not Leave Me

Ta-da! Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! Special thanks to Merenwen Luinwel, my beta, for checking this chapter for me and the corrections, which were quite embarrassing.;) Anyway. Talk to y'all later! And don't forget to be a responsible reader and review! Oh, btw, I am writing more LoTR romances! Yay! *does a freakish happy dance* I don't know what to call them yet. *flushes a deep crimson* But hopefully my beta will be able to help me with them like she did with this. Anyway, talk to y'all later!  
  
Chapter 2: "Do Not Leave Me"  
  
Haldir paced warily by the edge of the stream Nimrodel. It was at least an hour after dinner. He had not seen Moiré there, before, during, or after dinner.  
  
He was just about to leave when he heard footsteps a few feet away, assuming them Moiré's. He smiled, finding his patience to wait for another few seconds.  
  
Even as he willed himself patience, it seemed not to be an option to Haldir of Lorien. It seemed to take forever for the footsteps to reach him. Every second seemed to be a minute, or an hour, it seemed.  
  
Finally, when his patience had reached its very short end, he spun around and came face to face with none other than-  
  
"Orophin!" Haldir said in surprise and disbelief. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to bathe, brother," he answered slowly. "This is the bathing pool, is it not?"  
  
Haldir was flustered! He could not believe it! Where was Moiré?  
  
"Yes," Haldir said at length, regaining his cool. "Yes, it is."  
  
"All right, then?" Orophin cocked a brow at his brother as he watched him storm off back towards his flet, most probably.  
  
Haldir shook his head as Caras Galadhon came into sight. However, although the whole of Lorien was all he saw, it was not all he heard.  
  
He stopped and drew his dagger from its hidden place on his belt. He heard the noise coming closer and closer to his back. He spun quickly, emitting a battle cry, but stopped before the blade was even within a foot of its intended victim.  
  
"Haldir!" Moiré threw her arms around his neck as she yelled his name in utter disbelief and extended joy of seeing him again.  
  
"Moiré!" he said, matching her shock and disbelief. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was late. Amin hiraetha, Haldir, for making you wait, but my father found me sneaking away before dinner to come here. His vexation was unfathomable!" she exclaimed, pulling out of her embrace with Haldir and lifting her hands above and around her head.  
  
Haldir wasted no time in hugging her tightly again. He had no idea that he needed her so! Where had she been all his life?  
  
"Amin hiraetha, Haldir," he heard her said.  
  
"For what, Muirnait?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands after he had pushed her back gently by her shoulders. He switched unconsciously into the Old Tongue as he said, "There is nothing to be sorry about, for once I saw your beautiful face, all else was forgotten besides my growing love for you. I love you, Moiré of Eryn Lasgallen."  
  
Before Moiré had any time to say anything, she felt Haldir's lips upon hers, pressed firmly against them. His need was desperate, she felt it in his touch on her face; the sweet soft touch against her rosy cheeks and love warmed lips. Moiré's soft, yielding sigh alerted Haldir of her drowned out protests that changed into soft, yielding moans catching in her throat.  
  
They both drew out the passion again as they had that afternoon where need of breath drew them apart. Suddenly, when both were steadying their uneven breathing, staring into each other's eyes, Haldir's face lit up with a smile.  
  
"Moiré, come with me. I want to show you something," he said, tugging on her hand and pulling her away from the ethereal lights of Lothlorien.  
  
"Where are we going, Haldir?" Moiré asked, running to keep from tripping.  
  
"It is a surprise, Moiré! If I told you, it would not be one!" he said, flashing a magnificent, heart melting smile her way.  
  
Moiré sighed as she continued half-running, half-walking after Haldir. Ideas ran through her head about this 'surprise.' Had Haldir arranged this or had this been a spur of the moment thing?  
  
"We are there," Haldir said finally and slowed his pace.  
  
A gasp caught in Moiré's throat at the sight of the place of his 'surprise.' It was a small waterfall in a very discreet area. The stars shined bright over head, lighting the way to the small pool the waterfall fell in.  
  
"Oh, Haldir! This is beautiful!" Moiré exclaimed. She drew her free hand to her mouth as Haldir kissed her other gently, caressing her knuckles softly.  
  
Moiré was so absorbed in the beauty and wonder of the small glen that she did not notice Haldir pulling his tunic off and tossing it over the boots and cloak he had already shed.  
  
"Haldir! What in Elbereth's name are you doing?" Moiré yelled as he walked over to her and pulled her with him over to the edge of the pool.  
  
"We are going to swim, Moiré," Haldir said as he waded into the water with her.  
  
"Oh, Haldir," she said, less sentimental than before. "Oh, I do not think this is such a good idea. Someone might come along and see us." Moiré hiked her dress up to her knees to prevent it from slipping into the water.  
  
"Please, Muirnait. Please, stay with me," Haldir pleaded. "Please."  
  
Moiré sighed, unable to give any more resistance towards him.  
  
They both waded into the water until it reached Moiré's shoulders. She sighed submissively and fell into Haldir's outstretched arms. She slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Haldir placed his arms around her waist gently under the water. He rested his cheek on top of her head and took in her scent.  
  
After a long while, he moved his lips close to her ear, murmuring sweet words to her in the Old Tongue.  
  
"Muirnait," he said finally, his sweet breath brushing against Moiré's leaf- shaped ear.  
  
"Yes, Haldir?" Her voice was hardly over a whisper as she spoke.  
  
"I do love you. I always have since I met you so long ago." As he spoke in the Old Tongue still, he gently kissed the tip of her ear, waiting for a response.  
  
"Muirnait?" he said at length.  
  
Moiré felt like she was falling, falling freely with no one to catch her.  
  
"Moiré?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moiré blinked her eyes and glared up at the sun. She rolled over and pulled her cloak up over her eyes, falling back asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here, Muirnait, you may use my cloak," Haldir told a shivering Moiré. He picked his cloak up off the earth and walked close to her then draped it over her shoulders, pulling her closer all at the same time.  
  
With one hand securing his cloak behind me, Haldir tilted her chin up with his free hand and kissed her on her lips quickly.  
  
Moiré still shivered, but not as much when she was in Haldir's arms. She shut her eyes and nestled her head in the curve of Haldir's shoulder. She felt him gently stroking her hair. Although they both heard Moiré's brothers calling her, they both failed to acknowledge them in their wake of romance.  
  
"Will you stay with me here, Muirnait?" he asked her a while later.  
  
They were now sitting on a rock near the pool, watching the stars and what was left of the dark clouds.  
  
"What do you mean, Haldir?" she asked and glanced down at him on the ground from the top of the boulder.  
  
"Will you stay with me out here to-night?" he asked her, looking up and grabbing her hand. "I often sleep here when I need to think, so we do not have to worry of my brothers finding us."  
  
"But what of my brothers? You know they are protective of me," Moiré answered, pulling her hand from Haldir's and rolling onto her back.  
  
"If they know you are with me, they will not worry," he said, smiling.  
  
Moiré sighed quietly. She wanted to stay with Haldir-forever-but knew that her father would be angry with her if she did. She hated choosing between things like this.  
  
"Alright," she said, deciding to take a chance. "I will stay with you, Haldir of Lorien, as long as you promise to keep me safe during the night."  
  
"Of course," Haldir told her. He stood up and smiled down upon her, his golden hair falling on either side of his head. He leaned slowly down towards her until Moiré could feel his lips upon hers, whether they really were or not. Moiré smiled slightly just as Haldir's lips touched hers-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moiré, wake up!" Estelwen shouted near Moiré's ear.  
  
Moiré blinked a few times as the sunlight nearly blinded her. Suddenly, a figure silhouetted itself in front of the sun and pulled her up right.  
  
"Hurry, Moiré. The sun is near its peak already!" It was Estelwen again, screeching like a banshee  
  
"Estelwen, must you always intrude upon my dreams?" Moiré asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, Queen of Middle-Earth for intruding in upon your dreams of kissing Lord Haldir!" Estelwen joked, pulling Moiré to her feet. "Please, I like my head on my shoulders where it is!" she added as Moiré reached for her blade at her side.  
  
"Enough, you two. We have a long ride ahead of us. We will try to reach Dol Goldur to-day with as little rests as possible," Toror said, riding past them.  
  
"Aye, Father," Moiré answered, mounting her steed after she picked up her belongings. She clicked to the horse and rode off after her father and brothers, who were in the lead ever presently.  
  
When she caught up with Rowan, he asked her, "What were you dreaming of Sister, which vexed you so to wake from it?"  
  
"Happier days, Rowan. Happier days," Moiré answered after a while and sped up to ride beside her father.  
  
"What ails you, my daughter?" Toror asked her at sight of her saddened face.  
  
"Father, I have been dreaming of Haldir as of late. I am worried that there is no bright future for us together," she said quietly, biting back the bitter tears that threatened to taint her features.  
  
"You must only wait to see what happens. There is no way that his life is in your hands, little one," he answered.  
  
"The Lady Galadriel once said to the Ringbearer, 'Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.' Although that may have applied to him at the time, it also applies to me now in saving my only love, Father." Moiré glanced over at her father and rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was about two days later when they finally stopped for sleep and rest. Small stops had been made in between to feed and water the horses. It was nightfall, and the crickets were chirping loud around the party of twelve.  
  
"Toror, what say you of a story?" Estelwen asked at a late part of the night when some of the Elves were already sleeping.  
  
"What do you with to hear, our Hope Star, and I shall sing it for thee," Toror said, looking up from the fire to glance at the Elf maiden.  
  
"Do you remember the tale of Beren and Luthien, Athair?" Rowan asked, sitting up from his pallet on the forest floor.  
  
"Aye, son, I do." Toror leaned backwards against a tree in thought. He muttered phrases as if trying to remember everything like a bard. Then, slowly he began with the tale, unwinding it just as they all had heard it when they were young.  
  
Moiré had dozed off to sleep, but had woken up at the sound of her father's voice singing. She blinked her eyes for a moment, then looked over at him. He was mumbling, but his voice was still heard loud throughout their area of the forest.  
  
She sighed and rolled over, finally recognizing the tale; one she had heard a million and one times. She pulled the green cloak she used as a cover up to her chin and sniffed it deeply. It still smelled of Haldir.  
  
"Moiré!" she suddenly heard someone shout near her ear.  
  
"Aye, what is it?" she exclaimed, sitting up, knocking heads with Elemmiire.  
  
"Athair was asking you to sing something for us," he said, quieter, rubbing his head.  
  
Moiré glared over at her father as she sat up, contemplating what she would sing. She thought for a long while and sighed. When she remembered a song, she gathered a solemn look upon her face and cleared her throat.  
  
"To the Sea! To the Sea! The white gulls are crying.  
  
The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.  
  
West, west away, the round sun is falling.  
  
Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,  
  
The voices of my people that have gone before me?  
  
For our days are ending and our years failing.  
  
I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.  
  
Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,  
  
Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,  
  
In Eressea, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,  
  
Where the leaves fall not: land of my people forever!"  
  
Moiré looked around her and saw everyone asleep. She muttered to herself about respect.  
  
"Aye, Muirnait, but you have the most respect from me," a soft, ethereal voice said from behind her. She immediately turned around and saw a pale, thin version of Haldir.  
  
"Haldir!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly. "How is this possible?"  
  
"'Tis only a dream, Muirnait, but a good one it is," Haldir answered, brushing a hand against her cheek. "Will you sing for me again?"  
  
"Of course," she answered, the song already in mind.  
  
"A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
  
Silivren penna miriel  
  
O menel aglar elenath,  
  
Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!  
  
We still remember we who dwell  
  
In this far land beneath the trees  
  
The starlight on the Western Seas."  
  
A long silence ensued, taking place of the crickets chirping and the soft breathing of the rest of the party.  
  
"I have missed you," Moiré said at length.  
  
"I know. I have missed you as well, beloved," he murmured, brushing hair away from her cheek.  
  
Moiré sighed contently, falling into Haldir's arms in a warm embrace. He slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close, as Moiré rested her head on his shoulder and slipped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Amin mela lle (I love you), Muirnait," Haldir murmured in her ear. Time sped up to morning, though the two stayed in that position until then. He kissed her head gently. "I must go now. Day is breaking," he said, rubbing her back.  
  
"No, Haldir. Please, do not leave me. I cannot last much longer without you," she pleaded, pulling back to look him in the eye. "I feel my heart breaking, Haldir."  
  
"I will see you soon, Muirnait," he told her, fading away.  
  
"No! Haldir!"  
  
The next thing Moiré knew, she was blinking at the first rays of the sun over the mountains to the east. She sat up, looking around grimly. Everyone else was just now waking.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Moiré? I heard you call out in the night," Rowan asked her, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Nay, brother. I have had many painful memories as of late in my sleep." She took a deep breath. "Last night, I dreamed of Haldir coming to me. I sang the song of Elbereth Gilthoniel to him. Then he left; disappeared into the early morning sun."  
  
"Oh, dear sister. You will see him soon, little one. We will be there within a week," he told her quietly, taking her into his arms.  
  
Moiré sobbed quietly into his shoulder, letting out the tears that had been plaguing her for the longest time. She cared not who saw her. Everyone was only coming because of her and her feelings for Haldir, so they would not care either, she hoped, at the sight of her tears rolling down her cheeks onto her elder brother's tunic.  
  
"I do not want him to die, Rowan," she said quietly, still weeping against his shoulder.  
  
"Neither do I, little one, neither do I," he answered, sighing heavily at the thought of the future. 


	5. Chapter 3: I have not left you

Disclaimer: I don't own LoTR and the places mentioned in the Lord of the Rings world that I wrote about. I do not own Haldir. I own all of the other characters that I wrote since I created them. ;) Read the author's note ASAP when you finish this, please. It's important.  
  
Chapter 3: "I Have Not Left You"  
  
It had been three days since Moiré's last dream of Haldir. There had been no trace of him in her sleep since then, and it had bothered her greatly. Were they too late? Were they now traveling for nothing? Moiré asked herself these questions everyday, always holding onto a sliver of hope that she could save her beloved.  
  
They were now outside of Mirkwood, in Dagorlad. They were near Emyn Muil, maybe a day's journey away.  
  
"Daughter!" Toror called to Moiré, interrupting her thoughts. "Come to me, please, for I seek your company."  
  
"Yes, Father, what is it you wish to speak of?" she asked gloomily as she reached him.  
  
"Your mood, as of late, Moiré, has been rather lethargic. Will you tell me what it is that ails you?" he asked her, glancing over quickly.  
  
"I am worried for Haldir, Father. I have not dreamt of him as of late, nor have I seen him. I fear the worst may have happened," she murmured, as a large mound of rocks became visible.  
  
"We reach Emyn Muil to-day!" her father called suddenly, startling her. "Just because the Valar have not sent you word on the well-being of your loved one does not mean he has perished. I keep high hopes, daughter, whether you do or not." He tilted her chin up as they stopped at the accursed entrance of Emyn Muil. "Do not give up your faith, child, for I shan't give up mine."  
  
Moiré smiled and was about to open her mouth to say something when her father cut her off.  
  
"Dismount your rides and water them at the river Anduin!" he yelled. "We will walk near the banks on our horses until we reach the rapids of Sam Gebir! There we will walk near the edge of the river until we reach the Lake Nin Hithoel!" He lifted a cup of the river water high in the air. "To Moiré and her love, let them never perish," he shouted, drinking of his water.  
  
"Father," Moiré growled, her face turning crimson.  
  
"We will travel to the Falls of Rauros, then make our way until we reach East and West Emnet, then it is on to Helm's Deep!" he cried.  
  
A loud, almost war-like cry was emitted from everyone at that, excluding Moiré. She had busied herself by exploring the paths up ahead to see if the area was fit for horses. She sighed as she journeyed farther and faster into Emyn Muil.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped upon hearing an extra set of footsteps behind her. She turned slowly but stopped when a hand clamped down on her shoulder.  
  
"You should not be wandering around, Lady Moiré," one of the Elves from the company told her.  
  
"Nor should you, Oran," she answered, brushing his exploring fingers away from her face.  
  
"What were you doing alone, Lady?" Oran asked slowly, his hands framing her face.  
  
"I was checking the land for the horses to see if they would have problems through here on our journey," Moiré explained. "Oran, please." She backed away from him and yelped slightly when her booted feet reached the water.  
  
"Please what?" he asked, stepping forward, closer to her.  
  
"Oran, why are you doing this?" she asked, again stepping backwards.  
  
"Doing what? This?" he asked, pulling her close against him and pressing his lips firmly over hers. Moiré quickly pushed him back as quickly as she could when she could react, but did not move very far away from him for he still held her tightly against him.  
  
"Oran, you have no right to do that!" she spat, appalled.  
  
Oran smirked at her, slipping his hands under the back of her tunic and caressing the soft skin there.  
  
"Nay, Moiré, I have every right for it is long have I wanted you. I have watched you for as long as I have known you, dreaming of a moment together with you, just us two," he said, nearing her face.  
  
He was definitely close for Moiré could feel his hot breath against her cheeks, increasing the searing heat there. She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to slip away from him. She could not think. Her mind clouded as she strained for a desperate attempt to free her from his grasp.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Oran had backed her against the rocky wall surrounding the river. He had her pulled tightly against him and was advancing near her face.  
  
"Oran," she strained to say as his lips where a whispered again from hers. "Please, do not-"  
  
"What goes on here?" The voice of Rowan boomed over the noise of the river and the pounding in Moiré's head.  
  
"Rowan!" Moiré gasped, pushing hard against Oran's chest.  
  
"Let her go, Oran. Now," Rowan said, unsheathing his blade and holding it over his head. Oran quickly let Moiré go, fearing the worst from Rowan.  
  
Moiré quickly ran over to Rowan and grabbed his arm, halfway hiding behind him. She shuddered involuntarily from behind him, Oran's touch still on her back, face and lips.  
  
"Now, Oran, you will leave Moiré alone and never touch her again unless given proper clearance, or to help her. You will not follow her, whether to keep her safe or not. She is old enough to take care of herself. She does not need a wistful dreamer following her around, for she loves Haldir ó Lorien," Rowan said, his voice low and deadly, his blade still drawn.  
  
If you could call it fear on a mouse's face when he was cornered by a cat, then it was devastation and terror on Oran's face, if those were strong enough words.  
  
"Apologize and swear on your life that it will never happen again, that this promise will be the bane of your existence, Oran," Rowan continued.  
  
"I am sorry, Lady Moiré. I swear on my life it will never happen again. You have every right to end my life if it should. I am forever at-"  
  
"You are much over doing your ability and privilege to apologize to Moiré, Oran. Just be gleeful that we are on a journey where every man and woman is needed."  
  
Rowan glared at Oran, as he passed by like a puppy with its tail between its legs after a scolding.  
  
"Are you all right, Moiré?" Rowan asked finally, turning and grasping her arms gently.  
  
A tear rolled down Moiré's cheek as she said, "I think so," in a quiet voice. "Just a little..."  
  
"Oh, dear sister," Rowan said at length and embraced her. He rubbed her back gently and held onto her tightly.  
  
"I feel like everyone has left me, Rowan. I feel like I am all alone in this big world," she sobbed quietly. "First, Mother leaves us. Then, I must leave Haldir, which is much like him leaving me as well. Now I feel Estelwen is growing away from me, unable to understand why I am chasing after Haldir in what she deems as a futile mission that has no-"  
  
"I have not left you, Moiré. I never will leave you," he murmured to her quietly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"MANI? RE MANI?" (What? He did what?)  
  
"Quiet, Estelwen!" Rowan placed his forefinger over her lips, but did not succeed much in quieting her.  
  
"Oh, the things I would do to Oran if I could!" she yowled, echoing in through the rocky valley in Emyn Muil.  
  
"Estelwen, please, do not yell," Rowan said, finally clamping a hand over her mouth.  
  
They had escaped from camp as everyone else was sleeping. Something Moiré had said earlier caught the attention of Rowan. When she had mentioned Estelwen leaving her, Rowan had decided to tell Estelwen about Oran and Moiré from earlier. They now stood just feet away from the very spot of the incident.  
  
After listening to Estelwen's muffled protests and threats towards Oran, Rowan finally said, "Estelwen, I have educated my father on this matter and he told me to alert you to be Moiré's keeper. You will watch her carefully but be unknown to her and everyone else around you, save my father and I."  
  
"So you are saying to be secretive?" Estelwen asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I am," Rowan said quietly. "I know it is hard for you-"  
  
"Hard? It is nearly impossible, Rowan, for me to be secretive, much less quiet! Even now, I have undoubtedly woken the entire camp from slumber despite the fact we are hundreds of yards away from-"  
  
"Estelwen," Rowan whispered. "You must do this and try your best for Moiré. This is hard enough for her with Haldir. She doesn't need someone tampering with her virtue against her wishes as well."  
  
Estelwen sighed loudly. "Alright, alright! I will do my best-for Moiré."  
  
"Thank you, Estelwen."  
  
"You know, you and Moiré look nothing alike," Estelwen blurted suddenly.  
  
"Is that so, Estelwen?" Rowan asked, masking shock. "We must return to the camp and rest. It is late. We may ponder over our likeness and unlikeness on the trip through here."  
  
"Alright, Rowan. Good night," Estelwen said they walked back to their camp and went to sleep. 


	6. Final Author's Note

Okay, everyone. I'm most likely to discontinue this story and terminate it as I did with another one. If there are readers of this story out there, speak now or forever hold you peace against this being taken down. No one is reading it to my knowledge, which means it isn't a good story. I'm beginning to think that myself. So, if you're reading this, review or email me saying you are and you don't want it to go away. Otherwise, down the drain it goes.  
  
Namaarie,  
  
Lissa 


End file.
